


where taeyong gets all he wants

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Kim Jongin | Kai, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lee Taeyong, taeyong guesses his members' kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong engages in a harmless bet with his SuperM members. It involves a blindfold and lips; and ends with a not so harmless twinge in his chest.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	where taeyong gets all he wants

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii it was only supposed to be jealous kai in established kaiyong with the kissing bet/dare but now here are feelings and smut. literally came up with it in the morning at like 5 am and dropped this at night ugh why do i do this and not priortize other wips!!!
> 
> pls do enjoy many manyyyy.

Multiple of Taeyong’s seven senses are revoked. 

A silky blindfold hinders his sight and the restraints around his wrist give him a lack of freedom. He playfully squirms but comes to a halt when Jongin mutters, “Someone tied it too tight. I’m going to undo it.”

“No,” Taeyong protests. “It’s fine. I’m okay.”

“Good,” Jongin replies quietly. 

Despite not being able to see, he senses all of his members circling around him closer than before Baekhyun eagerly tied the blindfold around him. As much as Taeyong wants the upper hand with this tactic — sensing who will approach him because he knows where they’re seated — he thinks it’ll be futile, ruining the real fun and challenge. 

“I think you guys should scatter around. I might know who it is by where you are. I mean, Mark is still right next to me, isn’t he?” 

“Yup,” Ten responds to his left. 

There. It would be too easy. 

Like the leader he is, Baekhyun pipes up with, “Okay, everyone. Let’s back up.”

“Good thing none of us are wearing cologne. Would you guess us by smell?” Taemin asks. 

Taeyong shakes his head. “I have a bad sense of smell. Besides. I said I would gauge by your techniques. It would fit with your personality. I’m assuming.”

“So, can we touch him?” This time around, the question comes from Lucas. 

“I don’t see why not,” Baekhyun responds. “But if he just wants to guess by mouth, then we shouldn’t do too much.” 

“Why are we doing this again?” Jongin comments unenthusiastically. 

Taeyong thinks of nothing besides how Jongin might not want to kiss him, leaving Taeyong feeling something like disappointment. He has no right to feel that way, and yet his stomach and pinch in his chest says otherwise. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Taeyong says calmly. 

“We all agreed it would be fun, right Taeyongie? He’s fine!” Baekhyun’s voice assures him, along with the pat on his knee that he assumes is from the same hyung. “Get all of us correct, and you’ll get all the snacks you want from each of us.” 

The numbness he felt previously subsides with excitement, knowing that there is a chance he’ll get to get pastries, boba, puddings, fruits, chips — all of that with each member. He puckers his lips and wiggles in his seat, kicking his legs as a sign to show how ready he is. 

“Someone’s eager,” Taemin teases with a giggle. 

Hyung’s voice is so far away compared to earlier, Taeyong assumes they’ve dispersed one more time. He feels the pressure of his nervousness building up, but he’s also so thrilled to kiss every single member. His fair share of kisses have only been with Baekhyun, Taemin, Ten, and a handful of his NCT members. He has only kissed Mark’s face proudly. He doesn’t know how Lucas might kiss, with his large hands on Taeyong’s cheek or not. He can only imagine — and has been imagining — the way Jongin’s plump lips would feel on his.

There is some shuffling, and then a hand on his lap. He spreads his legs to let them slot in between them. As he assumed, he can’t really detect any fragrance or natural scent on the first contender. So he lets his mind and body relax and prepare for the kiss. This person's lips are gentle with an unfamiliar stubble that Taeyong presses against. He smiles to himself from the soft hesitance. It doesn’t take much to put this one together. 

“It’s Markie.”

There are a few giggles. He wonders if it’s because they’re impressed with Taeyong, or if Mark must be bright red like a fresh baby tomato. 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Don’t tell him anything. He’ll only narrow it down.”

“I wasn’t even planning on that, but okay.” 

Taeyong leans back, as comfortable as he can with his arms around his back. It wouldn’t feel too good if he got seriously riled up and anxious for touching the body against his. But rules are rules — no looking, no touching. 

The next member isn’t as shy as who he believed was Mark. He drops his entire weight on Taeyong, and snakes his arms around his shoulders. Taeyong knows who might be behind the teasing behavior, but he’s torn between Baekhyun or Ten. They feel the same on his lap as he’s made out with them multiple times. He used to kiss Ten like this during their Empathy era, hidden away when they were waiting around during schedules. He and Baekhyun engage in sloshing tongues on the regular, but it’s not often where Taeyong ends up beneath him — in this type of position, at least. 

Taeyong is getting impatient with the build up, he opts in leaning forward first, hoping his lips will land straight onto the others. It’s a success on the first try and Taeyong already feels like he’s melting. The kiss is so firm, they kiss like they know what they want. He keeps on giving and taking from Taeyong eagerly. This person loves to claim, loves to do what they want right away. Taeyong wants to touch  _ Baekhyun _ so badly, pull him closer and taste him even deeper. Baehyun’s own fingers wrap around Taeyong’s neck and he could release a lewd moan if he wanted to, but he swallows it. When he feels the warmth retract from his face and that tongue laps his lips once more, he keens happily. 

“That’s the one and only. Baekhyunie-hyung.” 

Taeyong’s lap feels empty. He can’t hear anybody reacting. Just some more movements advancing towards him. He does have a feeling that he will get a treat from everyone though. This is actually a treat itself. Indulging in kisses from the members, some lips familiar and some lips soon to be met. 

A hand raising his chin arrives sooner than he expects. These lips are not as gentle as the first kiss, but thoughtful and sweet. He easily recognizes this as his sunbaenim from the single time they accidentally kissed. Accidentally, as in, they turned their heads too soon in a hug once and landed their lips against each other’s. Neither of them prolonged the kiss back then. But this time around, Taemin is here to stay, sucking on Taeyong’s lower lip sensually as he continues to hold Taeyong’s chin like he’s so fragile. Taemin is a very sexy kisser, as much as his stage aura is. It’s like a kiss that partakes in a romance film where love is expressed before they get into the sheets. It feels so good. It doesn’t make Taeyong’s lower stomach stir, but his heartbeats at how tender and loving it feels. 

Even when Taemin pulls away, Taeyong’s chin props itself up on thin air, entranced by the magical kiss. It was so awfully magical and smooth. Romantic — Taeyong could say. That’s the word for it. He hums to himself and bats his eyelashes, then quickly notices he can’t really show off his starstruck, fawning expression.

“So who is it?” Jongin says quickly. 

“Taemin-hyung, you kiss so smoothly. It’s so sexy, hyung. You should do more acting with kissing scenes. I bet you looked really good.”

“Ugh, he did,” Ten groans with satisfaction. 

“Hey!” Taeyong whines. “Now that gave it away. Refrain from doing it with the next members. This is not only a challenge for food, but I’m really into this right now. I think I got the others too, anyway.”

“And when you kiss some of the members you haven’t yet?” Taemin teases. 

Taeyong huffs. “I hardly kissed you before and I just knew. I’m good, right?”

“At kissing? So good.”

“I meant guessing. But thank you.”

“I want to borrow that lip gloss sometime.”

Taeyong laughs, curling over in delight. “I was certain Baekhyun licked it all off. But yeah, okay. I’ll tell you about it soon!”

There’s some clapping and then Ten raises his voice, “Okay, okay let’s keep them coming.”

Nobody seems to be meeting up with him. He’s about to complain until he feels hands on his shoulders. He can’t really tell because he’s used to arms around his shoulders, but not fingers curling around them. He wouldn’t know if they belong to Ten, Lucas, or Jongin. It’s about his lips on theirs though, after all. 

“Come on, kiss me,” Taeyong says huskily, wanting to get a taste of the person with their firm grip around his shoulders. 

They don’t kiss him. Their hands roam down his body, slipping into his shirt and pressing against his chest. Taeyong feels their face closer to his and leans back, wanting them to make the first move since they want to play around so bad. Their lips end up connecting with Taeyong’s in a way that makes Taeyong not bother with thinking twice. If he could, he would grab them by the collar and pull them closer.  _ Ten _ . His kissing really is a ten though. He has soft lips, always moisturized and he definitely knows what he’s doing with his tongue. He never fails to make Taeyong moan with barely a flick of his tongue against the roof of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“Uhh,” Taeyong whimpers into the other’s lips. He is usually awfully shy and feels small around his new members when he does something silly or feels too exposed. At this moment, he could care less. He feels himself getting worked up over this wet kiss. He wants Ten to know how good his tongue feels against his own. 

Taeyong tries to chase it, own Ten’s tongue. He eagerly bounces in his seat, wanting to lick and lick. He craves Ten’s tongue wandering the expanse of his mouth. A throaty moan dies in his throat when Ten seals his lips with a simple kiss, assembly ending it there. 

“Whoever’s next really has to beat that,” Mark whistles. 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Yeah. It’s suddenly so hot in here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Next. More.  _ Please _ ,” Taeyong whines. Half his mind realizes it and flushes. The other half just wants more kisses. He decides that he’ll reveal his neediness just this once, and nobody will ever see it again.

The only member of SuperM who has taken him apart piece by piece was Baekhyun. He has been physically involved with Baekhyun a couple of times. 

While Ten’s kisses are raging with tension, they’ve never gone further than rubbing their crotches together and coming into their pants. They have not seen each other in quite some time, but years back, the activity was a fun time consumer. 

Between him and Baekhyun, there have been way too many shower incidents. He will never forget the stretch of Baekhyun’s shampoo bottle being lodged into his tight hole. Based on the music he released, Taeyong knew Baekhyun had a thirsty, sexy side to him. He would’ve never guessed he could be that kinky though. And nights when they do share the bed during SuperM schedules, he loves to praise — worship — Taeyong like it’s the flowery path he walks on. He batters him with bruises on his hips and spanks his pale ass, marking him in places that nobody will see. 

At least one of the EXO members knows how talented and hard working he is. 

Taeyong forces the feeling down when he senses a presence in front of him. 

“Don’t be shy,” Taeyong encourages teasingly. 

At this rate, it’s either Lucas or Jongin — both in which he’s never kissed before. It’ll be tough, but he knows he’ll just feel it. He admits to being nervous for both. Lucas is so young and undeniably straight, much like Mark. So he fears the awkwardness yet to come. He built an incredible relationship with this dongsaeng during the development of this group and wouldn’t want him to feel weird about this. It’s different from the single kiss with Mark. And as for Jongin, some things are better to be kept unsaid. Some things just shouldn’t happen. He wants to kiss Jongin so badly, but he doesn’t know if he really wants to go through that.

Hands cup his cheek, which adds onto the challenge because they're so large and callous. He really can’t determine whether for it to be Jongin or Lucas. They have similar builds. Where Lucas is taller, Jongin is simply more built. But their hands are mostly the same. 

“More kisses,” Taeyong whispers. 

One thing Taeyong processes immediately is that he is also a licker like Baekhyun. He swipes his tongue over the seam of Taeyong’s lips, snaking in without hesitation. They aren’t the plumpness Taeyong wants to feel, giving him the realization that it is not Jongin. He savors one of his final kisses anyway, not knowing when he’ll ever kiss Lucas again. Upon another reminder, he ends up loosening up and allowing him to take over the kiss. It’s different knowing that he’s kissing him though. As he felt earlier, he feels the same now. He can’t find himself wanting to move his lips.of course he doesn’t stop, because that’s plain rude. It’ll totally embarrass his younger member in front of the others. He’s fortunate that Lucas pecks him one more time before pulling away with a pat to his cheek. 

“Can I let you guys know at the same time? I’ll tell you who’s the first and who’s the last.”

Baekhyun tsks, somewhere closer to him now. “No, what if you change your mind after the last person?”

“I know who this is. And I’ll obviously know who’s last. Don’t you want to build up the anticipation?”

“Fine. You better not get lucky over your answer if you do end up weighing out your options.”

“Trust me. I’ll know who’s my last kiss.” 

Taeyong takes a deep breath then releases it gradually. He lets his jaw go slack and tilts his head to prepare for the kiss that he’s been waiting for. He wonders how they decided to go in order. How did they grant Taeyong with the best for last?

The kiss is nowhere near gentle. Jongin claims his mouth determinedly — teeth nibbling his lower lip, tongue working up a fierce fight with Taeyong’s own. Taeyong already emits a tiny little sound from the back of his throat from a single swipe of the tongue. Jongin tastes so good too, so intoxicating. And he kisses like he wants to take all the air out of Taeyong’s lungs. His lips move in a powerful way that makes Taeyong question whether it’s natural dominance or out of smug behavior, representing how good he makes Taeyong squirm beneath him, right in front of everybody. It doesn’t help with the way his knee pressed against Taeyong’s forming bulge. The rough touching is so unnecessary but he doesn’t stop as he continues to cherish Taeyong’s lips. He kisses so hard, makes Taeyong lose it. He kisses to prove. He kisses like he never wants this to end. Taeyong doesn’t want it to end. He wants Jongin's lips on his forever. He wants Jongin, period.

Fingers dance up his arm, getting lost in his hair until he feels the blindfold getting undone. He blinks but still sees black. 

“ _ J-Jongin _ . Jongin. It’s Kai-hyung,” Taeyong wimpyily moans, wanting to stop before he embarrasses himself more than he already feels. 

A wave of light flickers against his eyelids. When he opens them shyly — knowing very well that Jongin is still in between him — he catches the sight of Jongin’s coated, wet lips and blushed cheeks. There’s saliva dripping down his chin and Taeyong can only expect his trail is identical. 

“Okay…” Baekhyun mutters. 

“Shit,” Ten heaves. “That was hot.”

Taemin drops into the bed with a sigh. “I’ll say. That was sexier than the TaeTen kiss.” 

Taeyong is speechless. Mouth opening and closing while staring at Jongin’s chest with his shirt unbuttoned one too many. 

Jongin scatters off him quickly and gives them a respective distance. Way too respective. He’s too far. Taeyong can no longer see that lust-filled expression with him all the way across the room. Taeyong sighs to himself. He doesn’t know if he’s more ashamed of how turned on he is, or with the way Jongin seems like he can’t even be near him. 

“Yo, you guys have a connection,” Mark says in awe, staring back and forth from the pair that just put on an arousing show. 

Jongin shrugs. “We’re just the closest in age. That’s all.”

Taeyong looks away. 

“Well congrats!” Baekhyun cheers, moving over to release Taeyong’s arms from captivity. “You have successfully guessed all the members correctly by just their lips and techniques. And some touching for sure. But we didn’t disagree on that, did we? Anyway, what’ll you have?”

“Uh—“

“Lemme buy you the most expensive one,” Taemin insists. 

“I know his favorite cafe so I can buy that for sure,” Ten adds. 

Baekhyun helps him stand up, rubbing his arms while keeping a suggestive expression on his face. “I’ll claim the dipped fruit. We can use them later on if you know what I'm thinking of.”

Taeyong giggles. Somewhere in the background there’s a loud crash, startling a few of the members. Taeyong finds Jongin leaning against the nightstand with the clock on the ground. 

“Slipped,” Jongin says flatly. 

“Hyung, don’t say those things,” Taeyong warns with a smile. He loves when Baekhyun gets like this, though while all the members are aware of their escapades, he would rather they avoid knowing the details. 

“Anyway, sweet potato chips on me?” Mark comments. 

“I don’t have my company card with me,” Lucas says with a frown. 

Taeyong shakes Baekhyun’s touch off. He straightens his clothes and suggests, “How about we just go to a buffet and everyone pitches in?”

Taemin voices his concern, “You won the bet though. We said each of us will treat you.”

“Yeah, but I had a lot of fun anyway. So we can just go eat and each of you can eat a cake with me.” 

“See, that’s my hyung. So kind. Let’s go!” Lucas says happily with his massive smile, probably so happy he doesn’t have to spend 50,000 won on candy for Taeyong.

As it turns out, Taeyong’s reasons are too kind, that everyone is swayed to believe this is the best outcome. Everyone that doesn’t share this hotel room excuses themselves to freshen up. Taeyong walks them out while Ten claims the bathroom. Taeyong doesn’t notice it at first but eventually catches sight. All that is left is Jongin, still at that same spot. 

“Are you looking for something?” Taeyong asks as he notices Jongin staring at the edge of the bed. 

“No. I just don’t think I’ll make it to the dinner.”

“Oh? But… we’re all going. Look, you don’t have to pitch in if you don’t want to. I was thinking about paying anyway.”

Jongin shakes his head. “It’s not that.”

“Are you okay? Should I contact one of the managers?”

“No.”

“Then?” Taeyong says with confusion. 

He doesn’t like the way Jongin looks so conflicted while acting so closed off. They aren’t close. Hardly. But the two of them just know when either isn’t feeling okay. And somehow, they would end up dancing side by side, panting breathlessly without ever speaking about their issues. They work like that. Right now though, Taeyong would really like to let go and just know what he’s thinking about.

“Do you… like Baekhyun-hyung?”

“I mean. I love him. And we do things that the others don’t—“

“Never mind,” Jongin snaps, stomping towards the door with tense shoulders. 

“What’s this about? You didn’t let me finish. I don’t like him. It’s purely physical. And I feel like he’s one of my best friends now. Seriously. That’s what you want to hear?”

“Only if you mean it.”

“I do mean it. What? Do you want to be the better exo member to everyone? It’s really rude and inconsiderate. Hyung is older and is the leader. I love Baekhyun so much, but it doesn’t mean I would choose him over you.” 

“What?”

“Don’t tell him I said that. Look, you should get ready. I’m not leaving without you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 with feelings and drama yet to come. i kinda wanted this to stand alone instead of separating scenes in one chapter.


End file.
